


Trust and Affection

by MildlyRebelliousMint



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, no seriously i am legit embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildlyRebelliousMint/pseuds/MildlyRebelliousMint
Summary: A ficlet from Kori's POV on her relationship with Dick.





	Trust and Affection

**Author's Note:**

> This is has been on my laptop for months while I debated whether or not to post it. I decided that I'd want to see everyone else's crap, so I should probably share mine. Plus, I spent longer on this than you would think.

“Hey, Kori,” Dick says as she glides onto the couch next to him.

“Dick,” she greets, pleased to his see face free of sunglasses and mask. His eyes are pale blue, like the frosty planet of Corona Seven. The color is as misleading as his restrained demeanor. She knows the warmth and compassion within, that he steps carefully because he is mindful of the people surrounding him. It’s a different kind of passion than what she had been accustomed. Other people’s pain, even the pain of his enemies, are his own.

He smiles, but it’s eyes that betray his happiness. She thinks that he taught himself how to control his body language, but that his mask has left him unconscious of the way his eyes crinkle and reshape.

He offers his hand, always more comfortable with her making the first move. She laces their fingers together and brushes light kisses to his knuckles. It makes him laugh, which in turn makes her smile. This… light affection, Dick would call it innocent, is not something she remembers from Tameran. She _enjoys_ it; the slow and sweet shared affection. This intimacy, she understands, has meaning for him. It is an act of love. Of trust.

He leans in a little and places a kiss in her hair. It’s a bit silly and it lifts her heart. He so rarely allows himself indulgence, and yet he opens his desires to her.

“I love you,” he murmurs into her hair.

“As I love you,” she says, as he runs his free hand through the hair falling over her back. She places a hand over his chest, listening to the comforting beat of his heart. Humans are not built to be warriors, their bones are far more fragile than those of her people. Sometimes, she must remind herself that Dick is swift and resilient. He is trained with muscles built to jump and climb and avoid enemy strikes.

She closes her eyes, letting the steady thumping wash over her.

“Kori?” Dick asks, softly.

Her eyes flutter open to catch the gentle gaze of his strange blue eyes. She sighs. “You’re beautiful, love.”

The pink warming his light complexion is also quite pleasant.


End file.
